Lady Rachel Sarkhon
GAMES MOVIES TV VIDEO WIKIS DocThompson1 1 Maveric Universe Wiki 1,453 PAGES ADD POPULAR PAGES COMMUNITY EXPLORE Professor Gideon Sarkhon. EDIT SHARE Contentshide Character Personality Habits and Quirks Base of Operations Edit Character Edit Professor Gideon Sarkhon.;Member of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers.First Son of Lord Tal Hajus Sarkhon and Lady Rachel Sarkhon.Older brother to Princess Cassandria Alexandria Sarkhon,Doctor Arion Brandu Sarkhon,Countess Isabella Sable ,Princess Ivanna Sarkhon (First Daughter),Prince Nicholas Gideon Sarkhon Professor Gideon Sarkhon.is famous for his intellectual prowess and is renowned for his skillful use of astute observation, deductive reasoning (though in reality, he uses abductive reasoning) and forensic skills to solve difficult cases. immediately formed a working relationship with the [[]] of T, an international organisation tasked to investigate and defend the against extraterrestrial threats. also developed a good working relationship with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, whom he had first encountered, in his previous incarnation, as a Colonel in command of troops fighting Yeti and the Cybermen. As well as the Brigadier, he developed friendships with other regular colleagues including Sergeant Benton and Captain Mike . When meteors were seen falling to Earth in Essex, the Professor Gideon Sarkhon together with a scientist named [[]] were to face the Autons for the first time. The Autons were to be one of the Doctor's recurring foes. At the conclusion of this adventure, the became 's scientific advisor. After facing Silurians, the so-called Ambassadors of Death and the , Liz was replaced as the Doctor's assistant by a feisty but slightly scatter-brained young woman named Jo . Personality Edit The Third Doctor Gideon Sarkhon is a suave, authoritative man of action, who not only practiced [[]]ian Aikido (or Karate), but enjoyed working on gadgets and riding all manner of vehicles, such as the vehicles and his pride and joy, the canary-yellow vintage roadster nicknamed "Bessie" which featured such modifications as a remote control, dramatically increased speed capabilities and even inertial dampeners. While this incarnation spent most of his time exiled on Earth, where he grudgingly worked as [[]]'s scientific advisor, he would occasionally be sent on covert missions by the Time Lords, where he would often act as a reluctant mediator. Even though he developed a fondness for with whom he worked (such as [[]] and [[]]), he would jump at any chance to return to the stars with the enthusiasm of a far younger man than himself (as can be seen in his frivolous attitude . If this Gideon Sarkhon had a somewhat patrician and authoritarian air, he was just as quick to criticise authority too—having little patience with self-inflated bureaucrats, parochially-narrow ministers, knee-jerk militarists or red tape in general. His courageousness could easily turn to waspish indignation. It is thus no surprise that a common catchphrase of his was "Now listen to me..Professor Gideon Sarkhon"is portrayed as a patriot, acting on behalf of the government in matters of national security in a number of stories Despite his arrogance, the Gideon Sarkhon genuinely cared for his companions in a paternal fashion, and even held a thinly-veiled but grudging admiration for his nemesis, Count Drocos Shaitanus, and for 's leader, Brigadier, with whom he eventually became friends. In fact, even when his much resented exile was lifted, the highly moral and dashing Gideon Sarkhon continued to help protect the Earth from all manner of alien threats. Professor Gideon Sarkhon uses Induction, also known as inductive reasoning or inductive logic, is a type of reasoning which involves moving from a set of specific facts to a general conclusion Habits and Quirks Edit The Gideon Sarkhon was known for his great passion for gadgets. Gideon Sarkhon would also occasionally perform magic tricks Gideon Sarkhon also loved his vintage car and later his futuristic almost as much as he loved his Gideon Sarkhon could at times by very tetchy and argumentative, an attitude that he demonstrated repeatedly with bureaucrats and other authority figures.is portrayed as a patriot, acting on behalf of the government in matters of national security in a number of stories. Being a man of action, he used a wide variety of martial arts including Aikido. Appearance Always charismatic, this Gideon Sarkhon had a personal manner of dress which is the most ornate of his various incarnations, favoring frilled shirts, velvet smoking jacket in blue,green, burgundy,red or black, evening trousers, formal boots ,riding boots ,dress shoes and Inverness cloaks for his regular outfit, with variations and accessories including bow ties, cravats and leather gloves, earning him the nickname "the Dandy ".He carried an ancient,Gallian Sword Cane and wear an eyepatch-actually an Atlantean Macroscope Eyepatch,that he wore over injuries he received during a explosion,that injured left eye. Base of OperationsEdit Castle Sarkhon;Braveheart Station One. Categories: Add category Recent Wiki Activity Professor Gideon Sarkhon DocThompson1 • 2 minutes ago Doctor Arion Sarkhon DocThompson1 • 5 minutes ago Sarkhon Family DocThompson1 • 16 minutes ago Cold Nights Rain DocThompson1 • 9 days ago Popular Pages 5 Things the Golden Globes Got Right and 5 Things They Got Wrong By Fandom Flying submarine Zev (later Xev) Bellringer Island Three The O'Neill cylinder Star Blazers EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Maveric Universe Wiki is a FANDOM Movies Community. Follow My Tools Customize Shortcuts Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.